hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 29
is the fifth episode for Season 3 and the twenty-ninth episode of Chess Legends. This episode is all about Edgesword Legends awakes and found himself in that place, when he show the window finally he made it to the city of Lazzigal. The twin sisters from the Monarch town in early episodes is made their return their role is to save Edgesword Legends and follow him if the danger occurs. 'Events' *The first appearance of Indio Legends and the return of the twin sisters. *Tea, Torrent, Lord Infinity and Lady Infinity have been introduced. *Edgesword Legends was now in the city of Lazzigal and temporary residence with Indio Legends and other legends. *In epilogue one person is mentioned and he/she wields Tea Party in his/her item. *Branch Lady and Lady Chess reaches Level 2. *In battles this reveals to be no First Impression Pieces and Range Adventurer Pieces starting this episode until Episode 32. *Thus the confirmation that new series will be return on around April 2014 to May 2014 with all training modes and Episode 32 on it. 'Prologue' Edgesword Legends lost to his friends and defeated by Laghari Legends is the cause of kidnapping. He wake up and found himself in the house in rubble stones and has chimney and fireplace. Watching the outside shockingly and finally was the Lazzigal City. The two ladies go to Edgesword Legends bed to say "hello". Edgesword Legends is devastated and the twin sisters are sad when they first met. Edgesword Legends says sorry and admit that he don't hurt them. And calling himself a prosecutor which the twins are excited to finally rescued a prosecutor like him. Edgesword Legends using his logic to tell a story about them. His first thought is "Lying outside during snow" and the second thought is "He is in twin sister's house" and combining them into "You are two who save me but you didn't finish me to um... never mind that and you cover me with your bedding sheet with you sense! And thank you I glad you to this little miss. I grant you my gratitute" The twins are blushing therefore the two are no interest in sex. Edgesword Legends is going out 5 o'clock in the afternoon that is early night different in the main island. He make an excuse with the twins but they join too but Edgesword Legends repel how to lock your door? They had the easy solution of house protection that is static ward that inflict massive damage against thieves. They move round and some men are clashing to Edgesword Legends. They ak who are you and why are you here? Edgesword Legends is respectfully introducing himself as well as calling Indio Legends. Edgesword Legends don't know about why the Phillipines are hear and they're genuine. The other people are affected when Edgesword Legends judging Indio Legends and making an testimony no, a battle. Battles Indio Legends uses a Grass Eruption meanwhile Edgesword Legends only uses all of Island Blue Pieces only instead he was not with Mante Legends' group. So this is first four-episode only that the pieces is on Island Blue Pieces. Before the game start, Indio Legends is famous inside this city no technologies and no satisfaction. The only person who proud the most is revealed to be Indio Legends. Edgesword Legends loses his concentration due to the crowds cheering on Indio Legends revealed to be the savior of the subdivision and the division. Don't worry Calibri Legends cheering for him also Cambria Legends is following her make Edgesword Legends smile so he will not losing to this famous guy because of its pride. 'Opening Game' The opening move has no mistakes because they're move set are very good that's why Edgesword Legends and Indio Legends is very sharp in mind. While the crowd is shouting to Indio Legends, some others are self-proclaiming and complaint about Edgesword Legends that this prosecutor is a destruction of all katipuneros. Edgesword Legends explains that prosecutors are not wicked which Calibri Legends agreed along with Cambria Legends says that he is good person. While other one of the Katipuneros commented that "how you be so sure." Edgesword Legends protects the twin sisters and shouts "Objection!" then the katipuneros are attacking but it was stop by Indio Legends so the game is continued. 'Middle Game' Edgesword Legends is lured in the start of the middle game. When other katipuneros is judging in bad reason, the twin sisters are hurt. Edgesword Legends is suspecting of Indio Legends strategy. Running aggressive and making a defense until Indio Legends out of offense. The crowd is louding their voice of Indio Legends making Indio Legends' power is increased shocked by Edgesword Legends and Cambria Legends. Calibri Legends is amazed in the fight for real. The real game starts here, one of the pieces from Indio Legends is evolved. 'End Game' Indio Legends is shocked and cried because Edgesword Legends is reckless to defeat him. Defeating Indio Legends causes an uproar of all crowd and the twins are moving forward and the end. Indio Legends uses his full power to stop the crowds, the twins were pushed but Edgesword Legends holding both their hands hardly. 'Epilogue' In Mante Legends group Adjaua Legends runs with Arances Legends reporting it to Mante Legends. Nortis Legends says "don't talk" because he is checking their mind plus making him rest because of long espionaging. Steve Legends upset that why did you not tell for the long time. Nortis Legends head starting to ache, Mante Legends ask why but Nortis Legends doesn't answer. Only Mante Legends and Steve Legends are the two person who don't really know about her. In Laghari Legends house she calls the person to kidnap Indio Legends. Indio Legends defeat is okay therefore Edgesword Legends is the great help of justice. All of Katipuneros are now starting to believe and had faith in him. Indio Legends explains all about this city. All of the katipuneros including Indio Legends was defeated by a Sacred Legends and survived peoples are now residing this place and wants it to protect themselves. A person is on the move that person has two allies this is impossible to defeat in one battle, these two allies sharing two pieces. A one in the left side is Lord Infinity and for the right side is Lady Infinity. The owner of those is revealed to be an assailants. The ones who is trying to kidnap Indio Legends. Category:Episode Category:Lazzigal Arc